You would have loved this
by Rovainia
Summary: [Songfic] Ein kalter Wintermorgen, alle Schlachten sind geschlagen und Dwalin und Balin erinnern sich an einen der größten Krieger, den sie je gekannt haben. Ihren Vater.


**A/N**: Es gibt viel zu wenige Geschichten zu Balin und Dwalin, daher schrieb ich diesen kleinen Songfic über die Brüder und Fundin, ihren Vater.  
Das Lied heißt, wer hätte es gedacht, You would have loved this und ist von Tarja Turunen.  
**Discalaimer**: Keiner der vorkommenden Personen oder Orte gehören mir, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung.  
**Sonstiges**: Ich habe keinen Betaleser, Fehler also bitte behalten und gut füttern oder mir mitteilen.

* * *

**You would have loved this**

Stumm und regungslos stand Dwalin da, den Blick von der höchsten der Wälle gen Sonnenaufgang gerichtet. Noch lag ein dichter Nebel über den Ered Luin, nur spärlich drang das schwache Licht der aufgehenden Morgensonne bis hinab zu den schneebedeckten Gipfeln der Berge, Dwalins Atem schimmerte als vergänglicher Dampf vor ihm in der Luft.  
Ungeachtet der Kälte oder der Tatsache, dass der Hüne von einem Zwerg seinen Mantel in seiner Kammer zurückgelassen hatte, zitterte er nicht, ertrug die Kälte voller Gleichmut.  
„Bruder?", Balin trat neben ihn, Sorgenfalten zogen sich über sein Gesicht.  
„Der erste wahrhaft kalte Wintermorgen", gab Dwalin lediglich als Antwort, wandte sich wieder dem Anblick des noch in tiefem Schlummer daliegendem Gebirge hin.

_The winter left her blanket here this morning_  
_A soft and gentle coverlet of white_  
_Unfolded in the shadows of the dawn_  
_It sparkled in the early morning light_

Fundin, ihr Vater, pflegte seine Söhne stets an jedem ersten kalten Wintermorgen noch vor Sonnenaufgang aus den Feder zu reißen, ungeachtet jeglicher Proteste oder Beschwerden seiner Söhne hatte er sie nach draußen gebracht, oft zitterten Dwalin und Balin ob der Kälte, schlangen ihre dicken Umhänge dann dichter um sich und wünschten sich zurück in ihre warmen Betten. Doch als die Sonne aufging, war all das Murren vergessen. Die Strahlen entbehrten jeglicher wärme, zu eisig war der Winter.  
Der Erebor lag hinter ihnen noch still da, auch die Stadt der Menschen Thal war noch nicht erwacht, stumm und kalt glitzerte der Schnee im Sonnenlicht, funkelte heller, als all die Edelsteine, die in den schier endlos wirkenden Schatzkammern des Erebors lagerten.  
Eine friedvolle Stille, die Dwalin und Balin in ihren jüngsten Jahren nicht zu schätzen wussten.

_You would have loved this_  
_You would have loved this_  
_This was your favourite time of day_

Erst mit den Jahren kam die Einsicht, warum ihr Vater diese einsamen und bitterkalten Wintermorgen so sehr schätzte. Es war eine Zeit, die nur ihnen zu gehören schien, für einige Stunden waren alle Sorgen und Probleme weit ab, die Gedanken streiften frei umher während die drei Zwerge schweigend und beinahe lautlos durch den Schnee wanderten.  
Ihr Haar und Bart war stets voller Schneeflocken wenn sie zurückkehrten in die gut geheizte Kammer, in der sie ihr Essen einnahmen. Fundins Frau, ihre Mutter, wartete bereits mir einem reichhaltigen und ausschweifenden Frühstück auf sie, schüttelte den Kopf, wenn sie die Begeisterung ob des morgigen Spazierganges auf den Gesichtern ihre Familie wahrnahm.

Auch während der Zeit nach Smaugs Angriff behielten Fundin, Balin und Dwalin diese Tradition bei, bekam diese jedoch einen fahlen Nachgeschmack. Denn es gab weder eine Kammer, in die sie hätten zurückkehren können, noch eine liebevolle Zwergin, die ihnen das Essen bereiten konnte. Ihre Mutter starb wie so viele Andere in den Flammen des Smaug, es blieb nichts von ihr, das man hätte beerdigen können. Nur die Trauer und ein leere Platz, den niemand zu füllen vermochte. Doch der Kummer ließ Söhne und Vater enger zusammenrücken, eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft, bei der sich jeder auf den anderen verlassen konnte.

Umso härter wurden Balin und Dwalin von Fundins Tod getroffen. Ein Hohn, wenn man einmal die Umstände seines Todes bedachte. Die Schlacht von Azanulbizar war beinahe vorüber, der sechs Jahre währende Krieg zwischen den Zwergen und den Orks von Moria schien endlich gewonnen, als ein verirrte Pfeil aus den Reihen der fliehenden Bilwisse sich tief in Fundins Burst bohrte.  
Seine Söhne fanden ihn nach verzweifelter Suche tot am Rande des Waldes, ein stummer Schrei für immer auf den kalten Lippen, den Blick gebrochen ins Leere gerichtet.

_The greenery is laid across the mantle_  
_And ornaments are hanging on the tree_  
_And cradled in the windowsill's a candle_  
_A beacon in the night to call you back to me_

Wie so viele andere Gefallenen war es nicht möglich, Fundin angemessen unter dickem Stein und in der Ewigkeit zu verschließen, musste er doch auf einem lodernden Scheiterhaufen verbrannt werden. Frerin, Thráins Sohn und Bruder von Thorin Eichenschild ließ ebenfalls sein Leben in dieser Schlacht, ein schwacher Trost, aber zumindest Dwalins Schmerz wurde ein wenig gelindert wenn er daran dachte, dass Fundin jemanden hatte, mit dem er die Schwelle zum Tode überschreiten konnte.

„Was tust du?", fragte Dwalin als sein Bruder eine einzelne, entzündete Kerze auf einen schmalen Tisch in dem Zelt stellte, dass sie noch immer provisorisch bewohnten.  
„Ein Licht für Vater entzünden, auf dass er den Weg in die Hallen der Vorväter findet."  
Dwalin hatte nichts erwidert, senkte den Kopf um die Tränen zu verbergen, die langsam über sein sonst so grimmiges Gesicht rannen.  
Seit diesem Tag entzündeten die Brüder stets eine Kerze am Todestag ihres Vaters, obgleich sie hofften, dass er bereits unter den Vorvätern weilte, so beruhigte sie dieses Ritual ungemein.

_You would have loved this_  
_You always loved this_  
_I know you loved this time of year_

Bevor Fundins Leib von den Flammen verzehrt wurde, griff Dwalin nach dem kleinen Wappen, das sein Vater stets an einem Lederband um den Hals getragen hatte. Seinen Ursprung kannte niemand, seit Generationen befand sich das kleine, mit zwergischen Runen besetzte Kleinod im Besitz der Vorväter Fundins, Dwalin würde es an Balin weitergeben, war dieser doch der Ältere und somit Fundins Erbe. Zuvor jedoch rasierte Dwalin sein Haupthaar, ließ sich von einem Meister der Künste mit einer sehr feinen Metallnadel und einer Menge Tusche die Worte auf den kahlen Schädel tätowieren.  
Äxte der Zwerge! Die Zwerge sind unter euch!  
Seine persönliche Erinnerung an Fundin war nicht weit, wann auch immer der große Zwerg sich mit der Hand über den Kopf fuhr, wanderten seine Gedanken wie von selbst zu dem großartigen, mutigen und tapferen Krieger, der sein Vater war.  
Im Laufe der Jahre bestand kein Bedarf einer weiteren Rasur, sein Haar blieben ohnehin aus an dieser Stelle.

_And though I understand_  
_One day again I'll see you_  
_I long to touch your hand,_  
_Hear your voice, feel you_

All dies schien in so weiter Vergangenheit und doch so nah an diesem Morgen. Dwalin war nie ein Freund vieler Worte, auch in jenem Moment zog er es vor, schweigend neben seinem Bruder zu stehen und regungslos der aufgehenden Sonne seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.  
Augenblicke vergingen und schließlich durchbrach Balin die Stille.  
„Du hast die Kerze entzündet?"  
Dwalin nickte und Balin wirkte zufrieden. Sein Bart und Haar war so hell geworden, wie der Schnee, der die Feste umgab. Seine Trauer saß ebenso tief wie die Dwalins und dennoch hatte der Ältere stets gewusst, wie er mit seinem Kummer umzugehen hatte.  
Dwalin bewunderte seinen Bruder, verfluchte sich selbst, dass er nicht die Worte fand, die einem so außerordentlichen Zwerg, wie Balin es war, zustanden.

_You would have loved this_  
_You always loved this_  
_Oh, how you loved._

In manchen Momenten glaubte Dwalin, ein wissender Ausdruck läge in den Augen seines Bruders und es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte, Balin schien zu wissen, was Dwalin ihm mitzuteilen versuchte.  
Dwalin war davon überzeugt, Fundin konnte mehr als Stolz auf seinen Erben sein. Balin war zu all dem geworden, was ihr Vater sich für ihn gewünscht und erhofft hatte und auch Dwalin gab sich gern dem Gedanken hin, dass er ebenfalls die Anerkennung seines Vaters erlangt hatte.  
So, wie er Fundin in Erinnerung behalten hatte, bestand keinerlei Zweifel.  
Balin und Dwalin, Söhnde des Fundin, waren zu ehrbaren und tapferen Kriegern geworden - gestärkt durch Kummer und Leid, vereint unter einem neuen Banner der Hoffnung.  
Äxte der Zwerge, die Zwerge sind unter euch.

**Ende**


End file.
